232
by wisterialantern
Summary: Tangannya merajut langit, mendapati sekilas rona senja yang terbentuk—dan mereka menemukan hidup. [Karma, Rio] #CPC2016


_232_

 _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Cast : Akabane Karma/Nakamura Rio. Genre : Romance/Angst. Rate : K+. A/N : AU. Untuk Crack Pairing Celebration, selamat membaca. Semacam random gift untuk Salma Fairuz, this is for you. #CPC2016_

 _._

 _(Tangannya merajut langit, mendapati sekilas rona senja yang terbentuk_ _—dan mereka menemukan hidup_ _.)_

 _._

Satu senjakala, Rio menemukan dirinya sendiri menuangkan kisah di pematang padang rumput.

Bukan, bukan hanya ia seorang—dimana matanya akan menelisik dedaunan dan menemukan wajah inosen lelaki berambut merah yang tengah terbaring di bawah rindang pohon tinggi yang menjulang dengan tangan terngadah di kepala, berpadukan berkas sinar baskara yang menyapu wajah tenangnya di antara helai tangkai dandelion, juga helai-helai rambut merahnya yang mencuat—sesekali Rio mendapati rumput-rumput yang menyelip di antaranya—juga iris tembaga yang mengerjap begitu terbangun, membiaskan cahaya yang tengah merefleksikan figur Rio yang tengah mengurvakan senyum, bulan sabit terbit di matanya yang tengah memandangi lelaki itu dari kejauhan.

Rio tidak mendapati dirinya bersegera pulang senja itu.

.

 _(dua kata pertama.)_

 _._

Dua iris biru sewarna laut Rio kembali bergerak menemukan entitas yang sama di bawah pohon besar yang ada di padang rumput belakang rumah sakit—dimana yang pertama kali didapatinya adalah semacam guratan-guratan yang menganga—seperti bekas sayatan benda tajam—di telapak tangan lelaki itu yang tanpa alpa selalu teremas dengan kuat. Tidak jarang Rio menemukan lebam kemerahan yang nyaris membiru hadir di permukaan wajah lelaki itu, sedikit tersembunyi dengan helai-helai rambut merahnya, namun Rio selalu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Atensi itu masih menatap eksistensi yang sama di hari-hari berikutnya, lintasan waktu terlampaui tapi Rio tidak pernah peduli dan tetap menemukan langkah kakinya selalu berjalan pada destinasi yang sama untuk kembali mengobservasi entitas yang baginya selalu terlihat sama, layaknya sebuah rutinitas harian yang wajib dilakukannya tanpa absen sekalipun.

Dua minggu—Rio menghitung, tentu saja—dua minggu terlewati di kalendernya, tentu saja seiring dengan kuriositasnya yang semakin berkembang dari waktu ke waktu dan tibalah momen dimana suatu hari ia melihat lelaki berambut merah itu berkali-kali menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke batang pohon dengan kuat, dan Rio sadar kepalan kedua telapak tangannya kembali mengerat—tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

—iris biru itu masih tertuju pada goresan-goresan luka pada ruas jari tangan lelaki berambut merah itu.

—menguarkan darah, banyak sekali.

.

Setiap ungu senja berpadu dengan semburat oranye baskara, Rio selalu menemukan derap langkahnya menuju padang rumput di belakang rumah sakit.

Dokternya pernah menyarankan padanya untuk tidak beraktivitas berlebihan, namun Nakamura Rio tetaplah seorang Rio yang mudah mengubah rasa sakit menjadi sebentuk senyuman—ada banyak hal buruk yang alpa dari memorinya dan dengan mudahnya ia selalu bisa menjadikannya kebahagiaan, semudah menjadikan sebuah pupa menjadi kupu-kupu.

Tidak peduli berapa kali tubuhnya harus kembali menemui ranjang rumah sakit, tidak peduli berapa kapsul yang harus ditelannya dalam interval yang sama, tidak peduli akan batuk-batuk hebat yang dialaminya tiap hari, tidak peduli akan jarum infus yang harus kembali menembus telapak tangannya—karena Rio sudah terlalu lelah untuk peduli—baginya hal itu hanya menghabiskan energi dan membuang-buang waktu—untuk apa membayangkan hal yang pasti akan terjadi pada dirinya di suatu saat yang akan datang?

Suatu hari, mata biru Rio melihat seorang perawat menghampiri lelaki berambut merah itu bersama sepasang pasangan separuh baya yang perlahan merengkuh tubuhnya dengan lembut dan mendekatinya untuk membisikkan sesuatu—namun tanpa diduga lelaki itu malah berteriak keras dan meninju udara berkali-kali sehingga membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya panik dan dua perawat lainnya langsung datang dan mencekal tangannya yang tengah meronta kuat-kuat, membawanya kembali ke dalam bangsal rumah sakit dengan silabel teriakan yang masih terdengar bergaung di gendang telinga Rio.

Terdengar distorsi.

—Rio masih bertahan di posisinya, iris birunya masih menatap punggung lelaki berambut merah yang perlahan-lahan menjauh dari sudut pandangnya.

.

Semuanya berawal dari hari Selasa kemarin, saat tatapan tajam lelaki itu tiba-tiba mengarah pada semak-semak tempat Rio bersembunyi—baru saja gadis berambut pirang itu berniat melarikan diri, iris tembaga itu sudah mendapatinya yang tidak berkutik layaknya seorang bocah yang tertangkap basah mencuri selai. Tidak ada pilihan lain begitu langkah kaki itu mendekat dan Rio tidak mampu melarikan diri lagi—untuk apa, toh ia sudah ketahuan, jadi biarlah untuk kali ini saja ia mengalah.

Kerutan muncul setelahnya di wajah lelaki itu yang langsung menyadari situasi yang sedang terjadi, namun diakhiri dengan cengiran polos dan telapak tangan yang terulur dari Rio, masih mencoba bersikap formal seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Um, omong-omong, namaku Nakamura Rio," kekehan kecil muncul setelahnya. "Ups. Nampaknya aku ketahuan, ya?"

(Uluran tangan itu tersambut setelahnya, dan Rio tidak bisa menahan hatinya untuk bersorak.)

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Rio untuk bisa beramah-tamah dengan lelaki berambut merah itu—namanya Karma, Akabane Karma—ya, Rio sudah mengingatnya dengan baik—dengan usia yang sebaya dengannya, hanya berbeda bulan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu senja itu untuk bercakap-cakap di bawah kanopi dedaunan pohon dengan topik yang terbilang tak penting—Rio mengungkapkan bahwa ia sudah sering memerhatikan Karma dari kejauhan dan Karma hanya terkekeh dan mengatainya setengah udik dan seperti penguntit, namun Rio tidak pernah peduli dan yang hanya bisa dilakukannya adalah tertawa, menyadari dirinya terlalu jujur—namun Karma tidak keberatan dan Rio merasa tenang akan hal itu.

"Hee. Padahal usiamu tujuh belas tahun," ujar Karma sambil menyandarkan punggung ke batang pohon. "Sikapmu jadi terlihat seperti bocah saja."

Rio hanya memiringkan kepala. "Memangnya salah, ya?"

Karma tidak menjawab, namun ada sebaris senyum tipis di wajahnya—membuat Rio terhenyak untuk beberapa detik.

Rio harus mengakui ia sempat merasa takut akan kepribadian Karma pada impresi pertama yang diberikannya dahulu, namun senyum tipis itu hadir disana, membuat Rio harus tersenyum juga—melupakan tatapan matanya yang sempat terarah pada goresan luka di jari-jari lelaki berambut merah itu—yang kemudian tanpa diminta langsung mengungkapkan bahwa ia memiliki masalah dengan kemampuan kontrol emosi dan ia memilih mengalihkan luapan emosinya pada benda-benda yang akan dihancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping.

Konfesi itu menjelaskan banyak hal untuk Rio—tentang goresan luka-luka di lengannya, permukaan kuku yang tidak rata akibat terlalu sering digigit, atau tentang kepalan tinjunya pada batang pohon tempo hari.

Dan semua itu menunjukkan tingkat kontrol emosi yang dimilikinya.

Lidah Rio kelu untuk bicara.

.

Pertemuan itu menjadi sebuah rutinitas yang terus berulang.

Tidak ada kesepakatan, namun entah kenapa Karma selalu menemukan langkah kakinya menuju sangtuari yang sama—dimana Rio telah menanti dengan gelaran tikar dan sebuah buku yang berada di dekapannya. Atau posisinya akan berganti, jika Karma datang terlebih dahulu, Rio akan menghampiri Karma yang tengah menopangkan dagu ke tangan dengan tubuh yang tersandar pada batang pohon dan tatapan yang mengarah lurus ke depan—memerangkap banyak hal yang terlihat sederhana, seperti jumlah bunga mawar yang baru bermekaran atau jumlah burung yang bertengger di atas kabel tiang listrik.

Mereka menjadikan pertemuan mereka sebagai kesempatan bertukar cerita—berjam-jam tanpa topik trivial tertentu, namun Rio tetap senang dan Karma mengisyaratkan hal yang sama.

.

Tidak ada perencanaan sejak awal, namun Rio selalu menantikan perjumpaan setiap senja dengan seorang lelaki berambut merah penggemar susu stroberi—meski hanya sekadar untuk berceloteh bersama. Entah mengapa ia selalu merasa lega bila matanya menemukan satu kepala bersurai merah yang menyembul di antara semak-semak dan berbalik menyapanya—dan Rio selalu menemukan cengiran yang menyiratkan ketulusan di wajahnya. Memang aneh, namun ia selalu bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri di hadapan Karma tanpa harus memaksa diri.

Dan Karma selalu menanti jarum jam tertuju pada angka lima—dimana ia akan melangkahkan kaki dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan iris sebiru samudera yang sudah menunggunya di bawah rindang pohon, dan ia akan tersenyum tipis begitu melihatnya. Entahlah, mungkin karena mata Karma terlalu sering menangkap warna abu-abu yang nyaris monokromatik dalam hingar bingar dunia, dan begitu binar iris biru Rio membiaskan spektrum pelangi—sesuatu yang asing bagi Karma—ia harus mengakui bahwa ia mulai menyukainya.

—cukup berdua dan berbincang santai di bawah teduhnya pohon, bagi Rio itu sudah cukup.

.

" _Yo."_

" _Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Karma?"_

.

—tentu saja, pertanyaan itu layaknya kaset rusak bagi Karma—yang terus menerus dimainkan hingga pita kasetnya kusut, suaranya pecah, dan fragmen-fragmen silabelnya hanya meleburkan kehampaan.

Tentu Karma tidak akan selalu menjawabnya dengan kalimat _aku baik-baik saja_ , karena ada saat-saat tertentu dimana dinamika emosinya akan membuat tangannya kembali menghempaskan barang hingga pecah atau meninju tembok sekeras mungkin hingga tangannya mati rasa.

 _(_ Karena Akabane Karma _selalu berterus terang_ —dan ia bukanlah _hipokrit.)_

.

" _Kabarmu sendiri, Nakamura?"_

" _E-eh? Aku baik-baik saja, kok! Selalu ada hal baik untuk hari ini!"_

.

—pertanyaan itu repetitif bagi Rio—meskipun setiap saat bisa saja ia merasakan otot-otot wajahnya tertarik ke atas—merampas oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dari tenggorokannya hingga kekosongan mengisi ceruk bola matanya—sejalan dengan teriakan yang menyuarakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

Namun Rio selalu menjawabnya dengan kalimat _aku_ _baik-baik saja_ , bersama sebentuk senyum lebar yang mengisi presensi di ruang wajahnya.

 _(_ Atau bisa dikatakan bahwa Nakamura Rio sedang _membohongi dirinya sendiri.)_

.

Hari-hari setelahnya bertambah dengan kompeni baru: gawai di tangan Karma dan tumpukan novel berbahasa asing di pangkuan Rio. Sesekali Karma menangkap judul-judul familiar pada koleksi novel Rio, seperti _The Cockoo's Calling_ , _A Study In Scarlet_ —dan masih banyak lagi yang lain—hingga Karma tidak tahan untuk mengomentari tentang selera Rio akan novel layaknya adiksi pada obat terlarang. Rio pun tidak mau kalah dan mengintip layar gawai Karma untuk sekadar mengomentari level _game_ yang tengah dimainkan lelaki itu—memperoloknya habis-habisan jika Karma kalah, dan lelaki berambut merah itu hanya akan sekadar menoyor kepalanya atau memukul lengan gadis itu dengan pelan.

Mereka bisa membicarakan banyak hal dalam satu waktu—tentang susu stroberi favorit Karma, pelajaran Matematika, pai apel favorit Rio, atau tentang isi novel yang dibawa Rio saat mengunjungi Karma. Topik bisa berganti menjadi terapi yang dijalani Karma atau tentang kontrol yang dilakukan Rio setiap hari, namun topik paling menarik bagi Rio adalah ketika mereka membicarakan mimpi mereka di masa depan.

Karma selalu berkata dengan bangganya bahwa ia ingin menjadi birokrat suatu hari nanti, dan Rio hanya mengerling dan menusuk-nusuk lengannya dengan ujung jari telunjuk, mencibir setelahnya— _birokrat sepertimu pasti tipe birokrat yang arogan, congkak, dan menyebalkan_ —dan Karma hanya mengangkat bahu, menanyakan Rio hal yang sama dengan nada yang terkesan sedikit arogan dan merendahkan.

"Memangnya kaumau jadi apa?"

Rio menjawab dengan nada riang bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan menjadi seorang diplomat ( _keren_ , katanya)—tentu saja Karma menyeringai setelahnya— _hee_ , _memangnya kau bisa_ —dan tatapannya menantang Rio, seolah menyuarakan isi pikiran— _buktikan saja, diplomat sepertimu akan merepotkan, Nakamura_ —hingga satu tepukan tiba di pucuk kepala Rio, mengacak rambut pirang panjangnya—namun Rio tidak peduli. Gadis itu masih mengepalkan tangannya di udara, berteriak berkali-kali dengan antusiasme yang bagi Karma sedikit berlebihan— _aku akan menjadi diplomat, ya, aku akan menjadi diplomat di masa depan! Dan aku akan mengalahkanmu, Karma! Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang bisa meraih mimpinya terlebih dahulu!_

Karma mendengus, tapi tak urung tersenyum juga, tipis.

 _Aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu, bodoh._

.

"Deskripsikan aku, Karma."

— _kau?_

["Kau bodoh."]

 _Dua kata pertama_ yang pernah diucapkan Karma untuk menggambarkan dirinya ( _baca: memperolok dirinya_ ), dan Rio hanya bisa menoyor kepala Karma ringan setelahnya—"Kalau begitu, kau juga bodoh."

.

 _(tiga kata berikutnya.)_

 _._

"Hanya batuk biasa, kok. Aku memang malas minum obat, jadinya seperti ini."

"Tapi—"

Telunjuk Rio langsung mengarah ke permukaan bibir Karma yang langsung mengatup.

"Jangan cerewet begitu. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok, jangan terlalu khawatir."

.

Berkali-kali Karma mendapati batuk-batuk hebat Rio yang terkadang mengeluarkan darah—gadis itu dengan keras kepala selalu mengelak dan menegaskan bahwa yang dideritanya hanya batuk biasa—namun tentu saja otak jenius Karma bisa membaca banyak kebohongan disana—sampai suatu hari, Karma menemukan saputangan dengan noda kemerahan di dalam tas jinjing Rio, tersembunyi di dasar tas—namun Karma tetap diam dan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi setiap matanya kembali melihat batuk Rio kembali menyemburkan darah.

—dan jawaban perawat yang berjaga di ruangan tempat Rio biasa melakukan _general check-up_ yang ditanyai Karma menjelaskan semuanya.

.

Fibrosis sistik.

Terdengar lebih sederhana ketimbang _Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder_ yang hadir dalam kehidupan kelamnya setahun yang lalu—entahlah, tetap saja susunan adjektiva itu terdengar menyeramkan bagi Karma.

Tarikan napas itu terdengar amat berat.

Kata-kata yang biasa terucap dari mulut Rio— _aku_ _baik-baik saja_ —kini terdengar layaknya anomali.

.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Karma menunjukkan beberapa album foto usang yang disimpannya di laci lemari yang kaki penyangganya nyaris patah karena rayap (album-album lusuh itu sudah cukup berdebu dan kotor, namun Rio tidak begitu mempersalahkan hal itu.)

Rio tertawa-tawa begitu menemukan foto Karma semasa kecil—di saat ia baru belajar merangkak, berjalan, bermain bola—dan tawanya langsung meledak begitu menemukan foto Karma semasa kecil dengan mulut belepotan bubur yang terlihat sangat lucu—dan tangan Karma berusaha untuk membuka lembar-lembar selanjutnya dengan wajah kesal (mengantisipasi tawa maniak Rio yang selanjutnya mungkin akan meledak begitu melihat momen masa kecilnya yang lain dan memalukan) dan sampailah pada lembaran berisi foto-foto Karma semasa SD dan SMP. Di beberapa foto ada figur wanita muda yang raut wajah dan warna rambutnya sangat identik dengan Karma (menurut tebakan Rio—ibunya).

"Ibumu?"

Karma mengangguk kecil.

"Cantik, ya," Rio tersenyum riang, membuka-buka lembaran lain yang memuat foto-foto Karma yang lain, dan Karma mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di permukaan tanah sampai Rio kembali bersuara. "Kurasa selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya datang ke rumah sakit—"

"Dia—sudah meninggal," nada suara tersebut terdengar datar dan mata Rio refleks membesar sebelum Karma kembali melanjutkan dengan tatapan yang mengarah ke depan, terlihat menerawang. "Kecelakaan setahun yang lalu."

Baru kali ini Rio mendapati lintasan tatapan kedua manik tembaga Karma terlihat menyuarakan kekosongan—dan napas Rio tertahan—namun ia tidak bicara apa-apa, sampai Karma bicara lagi.

"Ibuku sama sepertimu."

Mata Rio mengerjap beberapa kali setelahnya. "Oh, ya?"

"—Cantik."

Rio mengibaskan rambut pirangnya sambil tertawa lepas begitu melihat Karma memalingkan wajahnya ketika mengatakannya—hal itu terlihat menggemaskan baginya, dan tangan Rio mendorong kepala Karma pelan setelahnya.

"Benarkah? Oh, bagus, aku tersanjung akan pujianmu itu. Berarti aku memang cantik selama ini."

Karma hanya mendengus.

.

PTSD.

Bukan akronim, tentu saja, melainkan empat huruf yang merupakan sebuah singkatan—aplikasi _browser_ pada tablet Rio sedikit berguna untuk memberikan informasi tentang hal itu—semuanya bermula saat Rio mencuri pandang akan kertas berisi data diagnosis dokter akan kondisi Akabane Karma beserta deretan nama-nama obat penenang untuk menstabilkan emosi—yang diletakkan Karma seadanya dalam bentuk remasan di tepi ranjang pasien.

 _Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder._

.

 _Kehidupan layaknya menaiki komidi putar di taman hiburan_ , kata Karma suatu saat. _Kaubisa merasa sudah bergerak sangat jauh, namun sebenarnya kau tidak pernah bergerak sedikit pun dari tempat itu_.

 _Kehidupan_ _itu_ _membosankan_ , Rio pernah berkata suatu hari. _Bermimpi jauh lebih menyenangkan—dimana banyak hal yang hanya bisa terjadi dalam mimpi_ — _walaupun mimpi itu bisa dengan cepat menghilang begitu kau terbangun dan yang kau dapati setelahnya adalah kekosongan_.

.

Rio adalah gadis pemimpi—dan Karma tanpa ragu menantangnya untuk merealisasikan mimpi-mimpinya.

Karma adalah lelaki ambisius—dan Rio berhasil memantik api ambisinya untuk kembali berjuang dengan mimpi-mimpinya.

.

Karma menahan napas begitu sadar dokter pribadinya telah menambahkan dosis obat penenangnya—karena frekuensi histerianya semakin menjadi-jadi—emosi dan kecemasannya bisa mendorongnya ke dalam jurang berisi keputusasaan setiap saat.

Rio memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri begitu sadar rongga paru-parunya telah menyempit dan mencekiknya, merampas tanpa ampun raupan oksigen dari tubuhnya—dan lanskap yang terlihat oleh matanya hanya sebuah pusaran lubang hitam yang perlahan akan menelannya.

.

"Pernah mencoba bunuh diri, Nakamura?"

Tatapan Rio menerawang jauh, mendapati goresan luka-luka yang bertambah di telapak tangan Karma—ia tertegun setelahnya, namun ia memutuskan tidak bertanya tentang hal itu. "Kalau ya, kenapa memangnya?"

"Belum berubah pikiran?"

Terdengar klise, tapi Rio mengangguk dengan cepat, diangkatnya bahunya. "Kenapa memangnya?" tanpa ambil pusing, ditatapnya iris tembaga yang tengah menatapnya tepat di mata, terdiam sejenak.

"Mau bunuh diri bersamaku?"

—tidak ada jawaban.

(Mereka tidak pernah sadar bahwa sesungguhnya mereka hanya mencoba _melarikan_ _diri_ —dari _kenyataan_.)

 _._

"Jangan terlalu sering mengunjungiku, Nakamura," kata Karma suatu hari, ia melipat kedua kakinya dan menyandarkan tubuh ke batang pohon, menumpukan dagu pada tangannya. "Kelihatannya penyakitmu bertambah parah akhir-akhir ini."

Bibir bagian bawah Rio mengerucut. Alih-alih, dia menunjuk-nunjuk hidung lelaki itu dengan jari telunjuk, "Sok tahu," lalu ia dorong lelaki itu melalui hidungnya, ada ringisan sesudahnya. "Kata siapa penyakitku bertambah parah, Tuan-Sok-Tahu? Otakmu sedang rusak, ya?"

Karma berdiri dengan terhuyung-huyung sambil memegangi hidungnya—dan Rio tergelak.

.

["—Tuan-Sok-Tahu."]

 _Tiga kata berikutnya_ yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Karma (menurut Rio), selain kata-kata berikut ini: 1) menyeramkan, 2) jahil, 3) sok pintar, 4) arogan, dan 5) pemalas.

 _._

 _(dua kata terakhir.)_

Sagitarius bukan sesuatu yang dirangkai oleh jari telunjuk Rio malam itu di noktah-noktah bercahaya yang mengisi presensi kanopi kelam langit yang dicanduinya setiap malam, dimana mata birunya biasa menjahit tiap noktah bintang menjadi bentuk rasi tertentu. Antusiasmenya pada langit bukan hal yang aneh, karena setiap hari Karma bisa mendapati iris biru itu menerka Orion, Auriga, atau Vega—yang selalu ditanyakan gadis pirang itu berkali-kali—yang akan dijawab sekenanya oleh Karma dengan nada malas—setelah gadis itu memaksanya untuk menjelaskan, tentu saja.

"Hei, Karma."

Silabel itu cukup untuk membuat Karma menoleh. Embusan napas Rio bercampur dengan udara dingin yang menciptakan sedikit kabut putih transparan yang ada di depan mulut dan hidungnya, sebelum gadis itu tersenyum dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"… Aku akan dioperasi minggu depan."

Napas Karma tercekat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, iris tembaganya tidak bisa membedakan antara hempasan angin dan kabut putih di antara pokok-pokok pohon sekitarnya.

.

.

"Untuk tawaran bunuh diri bersama waktu itu, terima kasih," Rio tersenyum tipis. "Tapi kautahu, aku masih ingin terus bermimpi."

Karma merasa hatinya diremas.

.

.

Karma sudah belajar bahwa kehidupan akan selalu mengajarinya untuk terkejut. Kematian ibunya—kenyataan bahwa ia mengidap PTSD—tentang ayahnya yang pergi dari rumah dan entah kapan akan kembali—juga tentang obat-obatan yang harus kembali disuntikkan pada tubuhnya berkali-kali—tentang ketakutan dan kecemasan yang selalu menelannya ke dalam kubangan penuh penyesalan.

Dan sekarang,

Nakamura Rio akan dioperasi—dengan tingkat persentase keberhasilan sekitar enam puluh lima persen—itu pun jika donor parunya cocok.

— _jika tidak?_

Untuk kali ini saja, Karma harus mengutuk probabilitas.

.

.

"Jangan pernah lagi menambahkan luka di tanganmu," gadis itu masih tersenyum dengan wajah yang pucat dan tubuh lemah yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Aroma menyengat obat-obatan menjalari hidungnya, dan Karma memejamkan mata. "Berjanjilah untuk menjadi anak baik. Agar saat aku bertemu lagi denganmu, aku bisa melihatmu dalam kondisi baik-baik saja."

Karma memalingkan wajahnya, menggerutu. "Memangnya selama ini aku bukan anak baik, heh?"

"Memang bukan," Rio tertawa lepas dan Karma mendengus keras sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"… Berisik."

Rio menyengir lebar. "Oh ya, jangan terus-menerus menggigiti kukumu. Jorok, tahu. Kalau kau masih menggigitinya, kuoleskan kuteks sianida baru tahu rasa," seperti biasanya, ada nada jahil disana—namun Karma diam saja.

Helaan napas panjang. Karma tidak merespon—namun entah mengapa Rio tahu bahwa diamnya Karma saat itu berarti iya.

"Hei, jangan berwajah seperti itu, dong," Rio tiba-tiba terkekeh. "Kalau kau masih berwajah seperti itu, nanti tidak kubelikan susu stroberi," dimajukannya bibir bagian bawahnya, dan Karma mencoba untuk tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar ironi.

"Hee. Susu stoberinya sepuluh kotak, ya."

"Enak saja. Uang sakuku selama dua hari bisa habis kalau begitu," Rio menusuk-nusuk lengan Karma dengan telunjuknya. "Lima kotak saja, ya. Aku janji pasti akan kubawakan untukmu."

"Pelit," Karma mencibir, yang dibalas dengan juluran lidah Rio setelahnya, namun kepala Karma mengangguk pelan.

.

Pintu ruang operasi tertutup rapat.

Karma terdiam. Selama tujuh belas tahun ia merasakan hidup, ia mengetahui banyak janji: ada janji yang dapat dipenuhi, ada janji yang terlupakan, ada janji yang tertunda, dan ada janji yang tidak bisa ditepati.

—sayangnya ia tidak tahu janji Rio termasuk yang mana.

Karma memejamkan matanya pelan-pelan.

.

.

—Karma melihat Rio.

Tersenyum dengan mata yang terngadah ke hamparan langit malam, telunjuk gadis itu mendapati gugusan bintang yang binarnya nyaris sama seperti sorot matanya, menyiratkan harapan dan kebahagiaan—yang jauh lebih terang ketimbang sinar baskara yang didapatinya pada cakrawala biru pagi hari.

Karma memejamkan mata. Begitu dikerjapkannya kembali iris tembaganya, ia melihat dua orang berambut merah dan pirang berlarian di bawah naungan pohon dengan silabel tawa yang terdengar begitu menyenangkan.

—melihat dirinya yang nyaris ketiduran di bahu Rio.

—melihat seringai jahil di wajah Rio ketika gadis itu sudah keterlaluan menjahilinya.

—melihat senyum lebar di wajah Rio begitu mereka kembali bercakap-cakap.

.

.

 _(Selanjutnya yang terlihat di adegan hanya sekeping demi sekeping.)_

.

.

 _Iris tembaga Karma memandang sesuatu dari kejauhan._

 _Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang terlihat layaknya pusat gravitasi semesta pada padang rumput hijau yang membentang, dimana ia memosisikan eksistensinya di bawah pohon yang berada di tengah-tengah padang rumput dengan tangan yang menggenggam buku yang tengah dibacanya di antara helai-helai rumput dandelion._

 _Karma berjingkat-jingkat dari balik semak-semak, berjalan mendekati gadis pirang tersebut lalu meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala gadis itu secara tiba-tiba_ _—hanya untuk mengintip isi buku yang tengah dibaca oleh gadis itu sebelum akhirnya tangan kiri gadis itu mengarah ke hidungnya dan menariknya dengan usil dari depan—lelaki itu mengaduh setelahnya dan hanya dibalas oleh Rio dengan senyum tertahan begitu lelaki itu memukul-mukul tangannya dengan cara yang terkesan main-main dan lucu, membuat Rio gemas._

" _Karma, berat tahu."_

 _Satu cengiran muncul. "Sedang baca apa?"_

"The ABC Murders _," tatapan iris biru itu kembali tertuju pada lembaran novelnya, dan mata Karma membulat penasaran setelah gadis itu bicara lagi. "Versi bahasa Inggris, seperti biasa."_

" _Ceritakan padaku isi novelnya," cengiran dan silabel bernada antusias muncul_ _—dan pada akhirnya mereka berselisih paham seharian tentang siapa pelaku pembunuhan yang sebenarnya dalam novel tersebut hingga malam menjelang._

 _._

 _._

 _Bibir yang mengerucut lucu, helai rambut pirang panjang yang sesekali jatuh dari telinga, senyum yang lebih hangat dari berkas sinar matahari, tawa kecil yang hadir untuk hal-hal yang terbilang sederhana, atau iris yang selalu berbinar merefleksikan birunya cakrawala._

 _Lobus otak Akabane Karma mencatat semua hal itu tanpa sadar._

— _satu hal baru yang Karma tahu hari itu, gadis itu memakai aroma mawar sebagai paduan untuk rambut pirang panjangnya yang sering menjuntai setiap ia menunduk dan menekuni lembar-lembar bukunya lagi._

 _Harum._

.

.

 _(Perlahan mengabur_ —)

.

.

" _Karma, turunkan tanganmu. Jangan menggigiti kukumu terus menerus, jorok tahu."_

.

.

" _Karma, kemarin kau janji membelikanku pai apel, 'kan?"_

.

.

" _Karma, apa kau_ _—"_

 _._

 _._

 _(Potongan adegan film ini sedikit kabur dan rusak.)_

.

.

" _Karma_ _—"_

.

.

 _(Seluruhnya kini terlihat_ _—_ _gelap.)_

.

.

Karma menemukan langkah kakinya meninggalkan rumah sakit sendirian malam itu.

.

.

Satu, dua hari, Rio tidak datang.

Karma menunggu hingga kelamnya malam menelan lembayung senja—sampai seorang perawat menghampiri dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Akabane- _kun_ , sudah malam. Kau seharusnya sudah ada di dalam dan melakukan pemeriksaan ulang," suara itu lembut, menasihati—namun Karma menepis tangan perawat itu dengan kasar dan tatapannya terus tertuju pada jarum jam tangannya.

 _(—Karma, kautidak pernah bertanya mengapa Nakamura Rio selalu mengunjungimu setiap sore?)_

.

Sepuluh hari terlewati, dan Rio tidak datang.

Karma tetap menunggu.

 _(Karena kau tidak menyadari jawabannya, Akabane Karma: karena gadis itu selalu ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja.)_

.

Satu bulan.

Nakamura Rio tetap tidak datang.

Karma memutuskan untuk melupakan kebiasaan meluapkan emosinya pada benda-benda bisu—dan sekarang kuku jari tangannya telah tumbuh dengan rapi—tidak pernah lagi digigiti—dan luka-luka goresan pisau yang menganga di permukaan telapak tangannya perlahan-lahan mulai terkatup sendiri.

.

.

Sebuah pohon tinggi menjulang, berdiri kokoh di tengah hijaunya padang rumput.

Tepat di bawah naungan pohon tersebut, irisnya melihat seorang lelaki yang duduk bersandar pada batang pohon, tatapannya mengarah lurus ke depan—tak sadar bahwa derap langkah pemilik iris tersebut semakin mendekat dan menepuk pundak lelaki itu pelan.

Satu kotak susu stroberi terulur dari belakang dan kening Karma mengerut tanpa tahu siapa sosok si pemberi.

"Kurang empat kotak lagi, ya? Maaf, mungkin tertinggal di kulkas, habisnya aku terburu-buru, sih."

Iris tembaga Karma perlahan membesar.

"Janjiku waktu itu memberikanmu lima kotak, 'kan, Karma?"

Karma memutuskan untuk menoleh dan terkekeh pelan setelahnya. Iris tembaganya berkorelasi dengan jernihnya biru di mata gadis itu—sedikit mengembangkan sebuah ketidakpercayaan, namun Karma yakin ini bukan mimpi karena ia dapat merasakan tangan gadis itu tengah menggenggam telapak tangannya yang telah bersih dari goresan luka yang menganga.

Karma sadar tangan itu nyata, bukan ilusi apalagi permainan fantasi.

"… Apa kabar, Nakamura?"

—kali ini Rio tidak ragu untuk menjawab dengan kalimat _aku baik-baik saja_ , dan senyum dari wajah mereka bertukar.

.

.

["—aku menyukaimu."]

 _Dua kata terakhir_ yang terucap dari bibir Karma suatu hari saat mereka kembali bertemu di bawah rindangnya pohon, dan Rio tersenyum simpul sebelum tangannya bergerak mengacak rambut merah lelaki di hadapannya dengan gemas, dan Karma menemukan dirinya tertawa dengan tulus kali ini.

"Jawabanmu, Nakamura?"

.

 _["Kau bodoh."]_

 _["Tuan-Sok-Tahu."]_

 _["Aku menyukaimu."]_ (juga).

2 kata pertama, 3 kata berikutnya, dan 2 kata terakhir Rio untuk Karma—yang diucapkannya dengan selarik senyum lebar.

—bersama sepotong senja, mereka menemukan hidup.

.

.

" _I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul."_

— _Pablo Neruda_

 _._

—232,

end.

A/N :

 _Ini esensinya apa—tolong hajar saya—ficnya abal sekali._

 _Dengan riset seadanya, saya memasukkan prompt tentang PTSD dan fibrosis sistik. PTSD, sesuai deskripsi di fanfic—Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, semacam tipe gangguan mental dimana penderitanya mengalami syok yang sangat hebat setelah mengalami suatu kejadian yang bisa menjadi penyebab trauma. Dapat menyebabkan penderitanya mengalami semacam nightmare (mimpi buruk), tingkat emosionalnya meninggi, dan dapat melihat bayangan kejadian itu setiap saat—sehingga menyebabkan trauma. Fibrosis sistik (CF), yaitu penyakit paru-paru akut yang disebabkan infeksi bakteri, sehingga menyebabkan paru-paru terus mengeluarkan lendir yang membahayakan bila tidak dibuang._

 _Oh iya fic ini dibuat untuk Challenge Crack Pairing Celebration 2016, berkali-kali saya revisi (tadinya mau bikin Isomegu tapi entah kenapa prompt-nya kerasa lebih masuk sama Karuri, ya sudahlah saya menyerah (lagian Isomegu kan udah canon wkwkwk)) Karena karakter Karma yang kayak begitu cocok sama PTSD (hahaha) dan tadinya saya mau bikin sejenis drabble gitu cuman jadinya segini ya sudahlah._

 _Terima kasih telah membaca!_

 _thelastconstellations._


End file.
